Suprises in Corneria
by paintballadict9
Summary: Wolf is trying to live a normal civilian life, but Fox is in the city. Wolf has to deal with confused feelings. yea i know the summary sucks rated M for sexual content and cursing.


Surprises in Corneria

Ok so this is my first fanfic. It takes place 5 years after Sfcommand. It is a FoxXwolf so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Constructive criticism is encouraged. Please no flaming.

I do not own any characters in this story. All characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

"Are ya' tryin' to fukin' rip me off?!" shouted the enraged lupine.

"I'm s-sorry sir, thats the p-price for the house..." It was obvious the sales representative was scared out of his wits. The familiar mechanical eye, grey fur, 'fuck you' attitude. He was dealing with the infamous Wolf O'Donnell.

"40,000 credits for a freakin' 2-room in the slums?! Thats bullshit!" Shouted Wolf, now standing.

"S-sir p-p-please keep your voice d-down." The salesman said as his face paled. He feared for his life.

Wolf was glaring at the salesman like he wanted to rip his throat out, but calmed himself moments later.

Wolf then made an unexpected statement. "Fine."

The salesman yelped and raised both of his arms in order to guard against a deathblow aimed at his head, but lowered his defense when he noticed wolf signing a check.

"Fuckin' leech..." Wolf mumbled as he handed the trembling salesman a check.

* * *

Wolf stood outside now in the middle of Corneria city. Tall buildings, cars everywhere, stores filling every crevice in the city, and people. People everywhere. Wolf hated the city and the people inhabiting it. They always had a look of happiness and glee that pissed off Wolf for some reason. "they are so freakin annoying...." Wolf mumbled.

He made his way down the mundane city sidewalk. It was still 3:00 PM and Wolf didn't want to pay for a taxi. The sun was shining brightly to his side and it lit up all of the windows of the building, creating a very serene setting around him. He didnt notice the sunlight, nor did he really care for it.

He was making his way to his new home. It was in the slums of Corneria City, way past the decent looking part of town. It was an infamous place for thugs, but that didn't bother him. He used to be a merciless killer that would do anybody in if the pay was right. His reputation also secured that nobody would bother him. I mean, who would want to pick a fight with Wolf O'Donnell?

Wolf's thought turned to the salesman from earlier. He had no choice but to buy the house that the salesman was offering him. Nobody else in Corneria City would sell one to him due to his reputation.

At that moment, Wolf's thought was interrupted by the sight of a certain feline. Panther was across the street talking to a waitress at a cafe, no doubt trying to con her into bed. Panther immediately noticed Wolf and, after saying a few sweet words to the waitress, ran over to him.

"Hello Wolf, long time no see."

"Yea..."

after an awkward silence, Panther said something to try to kick start a better conversation. "So...what are you doing in Corneria City?"

"I um...bought a house here."

"Really? Where at?" Probed Panther.

"...2726 Terrana drive..."

"Ah...thats in the slums, no? Probably wont be a problem for you though..." Panther stopped as he noticed the woman starting to get bored and said "I'm afraid my prey is getting away...another time then. Goodbye Wolf."

Wolf only shrugged and continued down the street.

* * *

As Wolf opened the door to his new house, he noticed a black figure slip behind the walls to his kitchen on his left. Wolf immediately pulled his blaster and set his mechanical eye to night vision. He scanned the room and made his way to the living room that was 10 steps in front of him. He jumped a slight bit as the lights of his house flipped on.

"Supri-O shit!!" Panther ducked under a shot sent his way by Wolf. The lazer burned the top of his head fur, but it did not make direct contact and left a hole in the wall. "Wolf hold your fire! It's me, Panther!"

"PANTHER?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" yelled Wolf.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you...ever since we signed that treaty with General Pepper and the Star Fox team, we don't see much of each other."

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Wolf, though he already had an idea who else was there.

Leon seemed to materialize out of thin air. His face was emotionless and all he said was "hey Wolf..."

"Hey Leon..." Wolf replied.

There was an awkward silence, then wolf spoke, slightly irritated. "So what good came out of surprising me, besides a freakin hole in my wall?"

Panther pointed at the stuff in Wolf's living room. All of the stuff from their old base was in there; The old couch, old TV, crappy chairs, and an ugly coffee table. Wolf eased up a bit at the sight of his old stuff. He secretly missed it.

"you guys broke into my house to give me this junk?"

Panther looked at Leon nervously, who simply shrugged.

Wolf made his way to the couch and plopped into it. "Thanks.." he muttered, barely audible.

Panther smiled and Leon allowed himself a slight chuckle.

"Oh, one more surprise!" said Panther as he walked to the kitchen.

He returned with three glasses and a bottle of scotch. He filed a glass halfway and handed it to Wolf, then did the same for Leon and himself. He sat on the opposite side of the coutch afterwards and raised his glass, "To living a dull, legal life."

They all raised their glass and drank late into the night.

* * *

Wolf woke up in his room on his old bed. An excruciating headache followed soon after. His room was pretty plain, due to it being brand new. No TV, no chairs, not even any color on the walls besides white. There was a note, however, in front of his door. A single red rose lay upon it.

It read " May many women moan with ecstasy in this room. Also, please change the color of the walls to red or something. White is so boring and it will not impress the ladies.

Panther Caruso"

Wolf smiled and got up to survey his house. Plain color everywhere. He noticed the hole in the wall and made a silent vow to make Panther fix it. He then made his way to a window and stared up at the sky outside. He felt a bit of sadness claw at his mind. He missed flying in space and missed the constant action. "I belong in my wolfen..." he said to himself.

His thoughts turned to his former rival Fox. Wolf loved dogfighting with Fox. It always got him exited and made him feel alive. He loved how Fox tried with all of his might to shoot him down. It was kind of...cute?

"Fox..." Wolf said softly as he sighed to himself. He caught himself and was surprised at his own thoughts. "Why do I care bout that idiot?" thought Wolf. "I don't! I don't care 'bout him!" he said aloud.

Secretly, he missed Fox. "Argh! I need to get something to eat..." Wolf said, trying to get his mind off of Fox.

A normal restaurant in the center of Corneria City. Wolf decided it would be an ok place. He walked in and took a seat at the counter, only to jump from the seat a second later. To his left sat his ex-rival Fox McCloud. He was dressed in casual clothes and had a newspaper in his left paw. Wolf stared deep into Fox's eyes as Fox lowered his right paw to his blaster at his hip.

"What the hell are you doin here pup?!" barked the lupine.

Fox stared at Wolf's face trying to read his emotions. He saw that Wolf was obviously surprised, but was also nervous. "We signed a treaty Wolf...you're not my enemy anymore..." Said Fox cautiously. He didn't want to have 2 take Wolf down In a restaurant.

"....I know..." growled Wolf. He slowly sat back down at the diner and picked up a menu. The vulpine smiled a little and took his paw off of his blaster. They both sat at the counter, feeling extremely awkward with the silence. Fox spoke trying to spark up a conversation.

"Um...how have you been Wolf?"

"Ive been better. How about you and that girl?" Wolf asked. He was surprised that he asked about Fox's relationship status. "Why the hell do I care about Fox and his bitch?!" thought the lupine to himself. He was tuning Fox out and could only catch Fox saying "...and I haven't seen her since then."

Wolf had a sudden feeling of relief, almost being excited at the thought of Fox being single. "What the hell is going on with me?!" Wolf mumbled as his tail started to wag. Fox didn't hear what the lupine said, but immediately took notice to his wagging tail. The vulpine gave Wolf an inquisitive look, which made Wolf blush.

Wolf abruptly stood up and started to slowly back away from Fox. "I-I have to go." said wolf as he tried to get away from Fox. Wolf turned and started to make his way to the door, when he heard Fox say "Wolf wait...maybe we can hang out sometime...?"

The lupine stooped walking and couldn't help but smile. "...sure pup."

Fox smiled and grabbed a napkin. He started writing his number down, and stopped to glance up at Wolf. The lupine was standing 2 feet away, his tail wagging left and right and his face turned away to try to hide the red glow that was quite obvious. Wolf's foot was tapping the floor with impatience. Fox chuckled a bit and handed Wolf the number.

"Call me later on ok. We can go hit a bar or something." Said the vulpine with a goofy smile.

Wolf gave a slight nod and left the restaurant. Afterwards, he ran to a nearby clothing store to get a new outfit. "Why am I doing all of this..." thought Wolf as he paid the cashier. He then ran to an electronics store and bought a Wrist communicator. He immediately saved Fox's number. Afterwards, he went outside and flagged down a taxi. He went home with a smile on his face.

* * *

Wolf was waiting by his alarm clock. He constantly stared at it, Hoping that it would somehow go faster. 6:02 PM. "Go faster..." Wolf said. 6:03 PM...Wolf smashed the alarm clock and decided it was time to call Fox.

"...*ring*, *ring***, **hello**?"**

"...hey Fox."

"...Falco? Did you change your number or something?"

"YOU IDIOT!! ITS WOLF!!" yelled the lupine.

"...really?" asked Fox suspiciously.

"Why the hell would it not be?!"

"Well...you never really call me by my name..." replied Fox

Wolf blushed as he realized his mistake. "Yea well don't get used to it pup."

"...so, what bar do you want to go to?" Fox said with a bit of excitement, or at least thats what Wolf was hoping.

"Um...i don't know the area too well...you decide."

"Ok, ill let you know in the car. Where do you live?"

"You don't want to meet there?" asked Wolf.

"I doubt you have a car, so I thought I'd pick you up." said Fox. It made Wolfs ears stand on end.

"Ok..I live at 2726 Terrana Drive."

"Ok ill be there in 5 minutes."

"Bye" said wolf

"Bye Wolf." Fox replied, sounding a bit flirty.

Wolf pressed a button on his wrist communicator and ended the transmission. He was so confused with himself. "Do I...like Fox...?" He paused for a second, then yelled "HELL NO!!" He was obviously in denial because his tail was wagging and his ears were pricked up.

The lupine went to his bathroom and put on some cologne that Panther and Leon brought from their old base. He also made an effort to try to stop his tail from wagging, succeeding after four minutes. Wolf heard a car pull into the driveway and his tail started up again. He walked to the living room and waited for Fox to knock.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity when he finally heard a knock on the door. Wolf opened the door immediately.

Fox was on his doorstep, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tight black tee shirt. All of Fox's muscles were easily outlined on the shirt. Wolf's tail was wagging furiously as he stared at his ex-rivals perfect body.

Fox cleared his throat, which made Wolf jump and blush.

"Do you want to still go to a bar...or drink here?" Said Fox mischievously.

"Y-Your choice...."

Fox smiled and walked to his car. Wolf felt disappointed for some reason and started to follow Fox, but stopped when he saw Fox bending in through the window to get something. "His body is amazing...and his ass...his..." Wolf yipped when he realized that he said his thoughts aloud.

Fox was staring at Wolf, a hint of amusement in his face. The lupine wanted to run away, or hide, or do anything to escape Fox's glare. His eyes locked Wolf in place.

Fox walked over to Wolf and took his paw in his own. "Lets go inside" said Fox.

The lupine realized Fox had a bottle and two shot glasses in his other paw. Wolf closed the door behind them as they walked in.

Both of them sat on the couch. Fox seemed calm, but Wolf was nervous as hell.

"S-Should I turn on the TV?" asked the nervous lupine.

"Sure, if you want." said the vulpine as he poured the drinks. He handed one to wolf, who gulped it down immediately.

"Do you want me to pour you another one?" asked fox.

Wolf nodded and Fox scooted closer to wolf, pouring him a drink. Their shoulders were touching now, and Wolf's tail hit the couch furiously. He stood up and yelled "W-Why the hell are you so close to me?!" His tail swished left to right and he was blushing. "What are you trying to pull pup?!"

Wolf tried to put on a mean face, but failed horribly.

Fox chuckled and stood from the couch. The vulpine slowly walked closer and closer to wolf, who was backing up."W-what are you d-doing...Fox...?" Wolf said, now trapped against the wall.

Fox was only a foot away now, and still moving closer and closer.

"F-Fox! Get away....Wha—mmmh?!"

Fox's muzzle was now interlocked with Wolf's. Wolfs one good eye was wide as he was trying to comprehend what was happening.

After he realized what was happening, the lupine knew he couldn't resist anymore. Their tongues played in each others mouths. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, but finally Fox broke it to breathe. He looked up to Wolf's face and saw a tear running out of his good eye. This made the vulpine gasp slightly.

"W-Why the hell did you do that?!" screamed wolf with a shaky voice.

"...because I like you."

"F...F-Fuck!" Wolf knocked Fox to the ground and forced himself on top of the vulpine.

Their lips locked once again as Wolf pushed the kiss this time. He lay on top of Fox for a while, only kissing him due to his inexperience. He didn't know what else to do. Fox must've sensed this, because he rolled Wolf and took the top position. Fox toyed with wolf by playing with his ears and kissing his neck. This made Wolf moan with pleasure, which made the vulpine happy.

Fox let out a small chuckle. "Thats cute"

Wolf only looked away, his face redder than it has ever been before.

Fox then got an idea. "Ok Wolf, close your eye." said the vulpine with a coy smile.

Wolf obeyed and felt fox kiss his chest...then his stomach...then...

"F-Fox! Annhh!"

The vulpine stopped for a second and looked up at Wolf. "calm down...you'll like it."

Fox continued, making Wolf moan with pleasure as he squirmed on the floor.

"F-Fox...I'm close..." Said the lupine in barely more than a whisper.

He felt Fox go faster, but wolf was already at his limit. He was pulsing and Fox knew what was coming.

Wolf's climax came with a loud "Ahhnn!" that sounded a bit girly.

Fox looked up at the lupine, who was looking down at him. "Fox...I love you..." said Wolf.

He was panting and still in a heated state.

Fox came up and kissed Wolf, then whispered in his ear "I love you too."

They both cuddled on the floor and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Panther opened the door to Wolfs house with the spare key he secretly had made. He and Leon walked into the house, only to stop wide eyed when they reached the living room. He saw his old leader asleep in his ex-rivals arms.

Leon leaned over and whispered to Panther "I told you he was gay. You owe me Panther."

Panther couldn't hold himself back anymore and yelled out "WHAT THE FUCK?!" waking the lupine and vulpine.

_So that was my first story. Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it or not._


End file.
